This Beautiful Mask
by Erika Jaguire
Summary: When Sebastian decides to use an ancient demon technique to cure young Ciels athsma, hidden emotions are uncovered, and the demons buried fears rise to the surface. Will Ciel and Sebastian be able to cope? Or will their relationship burn down in flames? Sebastain x Ciel


It was now evening time, and as promised, Sebastian had entered the young masters chambers to cure his athsma for good. This was his one wish. The wish. The command that had never left Ciels lips as an order, but seeing what lay hidden deep within his pool of blue, he knew what had to be done. He slowly walked towards his masters bedside, bowing with his hand to his chest.

"Are you ready to be cured, my young master?"

Even though it was evening, Ciel had what seemed to be a mountain of papers spread across his blanket. All of which had the need to be signed and sealed.

"Just one moment, Sebastian…"

He sighs to himself with an annoyed grumble as he finishes the last stack of the night before pushing them onto the floor, too tired to care.

"Yes, alright. Here I am… now come on. I want to see what you can do. I doubt you can fix this anyway."

He scoffed.

"You probably just want to be rid of it for the sake of your precious cats…"

Sebastian's eyes began to glow a light fuchsia as he looked down at the young lord for indeed this was not the case. He simply wished to rid Ciel of one of his pains. The one pain he knew he could cure. He cleared his throat as he smiled.

"This may be a little shocking for you, my young lord. Are you certain that you are ready? It will not hurt, I assure you of that."

Ciel simply scoffed once more, folding his arms in annoyance.

"If it's shocking, ok. Fine. The important thing is that it won't be painful and that it actually works."

His attitude never ceased to amuse the demon butler as he positioned himself directly above the young Phantomhive, much to Ciels surprise and shock. He wasn't used to being pinned in such a situation before. Sebastian smirked.

"Very well. Then let us begin, shall we?"

He leaned in and placed a gloved finger beneath his pale chin, leaning in and slowly capturing his lips with his own in a paralyzing 'kiss'. One that was far from normal, and caused Ciels body to cease any and all movement. He was frozen. Helpless beneath this demon butler. The young Earls eyes opened in shock at finding he couldn't move at all, and the feeling of the demon's lips on his own caused a chill to run down his spine. All he could do was stare up at Sebastian as he continued his work. There was no room for protest.

Sebastian's eyes were closed as he continued his work, his tongue moving expertly around the inside of the Phantomhives mouth as he desperately tried to find what he was searching for. That one link. That link that he could use to draw the curse of this illness away from his master. Within a matter of seconds, he had found it. Pulling back, a trail of black energy followed his lips, in return, leaving the boy.

"There we are now. It has been done, my lord."

Sebastian smiled with a slight smirk when he saw the look upon Ciels face, for when the demon had moved away, the boy had touched his lips and swallowed nervously

"You… you kissed me."

Ciel wasn't sure whether to be happy or angry with his butlers move. What the devil was a kiss supposed to do anyway!? But soon looking up, he saw the look in Sebastian's red eyes. He knew that something had happened, and he had to admit… he felt different. Sebastian chuckled and brushed a strand of hair away from Ciels face.

"Why yes. You see, that was a demons kiss, my young lord."

He opened his mouth as a black energy like substance hissed out at him like a snakes tongue, swirling and sparking like some sort of middvil curse.

"I simply drew the curse of athsma out of your body. Away from you. You are cured, my young lord."

Before Sebastian had the chance to remove himself from his masters space, he was caught in a hug that nearly took the wind from his lungs. He looked down in surprise to see the young Earl hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, Sebastian! I didn't think you could do it! You… how can someone like you be a demon? I just can't understand it."

With a look of shock in his crimson eyes, the demon butler hugged him back, his shocked expression soon fading into that of a half smile.

"Demons… angels… these are all but terms that you humans have given to us. Simple labels, and nothing more."

He looked down at Ciel with a distant look.

"When you look at me, what do you see? Am I who I am, or am I not? All of the people who 'love me' for me, are the same people who don't."

He chuckled softly as he looked into Ciels sparkling pools of blue and purple, confusion slowly rising within them.

"What do you see when you look in my eyes? Do you see a real person or just a lie? If you won't hate me for me then I'll burn to the ashes…"

He paused, closing his eyes.

"…this beautiful mask."

Ciel tilted his head as he listened to Sebastian's words, his eyes widening with every phrase. Such words… was he suffering as well?

"Sebastian… w-why are you saying such things…? I can't understand…"

Ciel touched his demons cheek, causing his eyes to open once more.

"Sebastian… when I look into your eyes, I see someone who has saved me countless times. Someone who has been there by my side since the very beginning of this long and trying journey. Someone who suffered a lot in his life time, how ever long that may be…"

Ciel paused as he continued to gaze deeper, blue meeting crimson red.

"…but… somehow… I can see also something else. Something frightening. Scary. I don't know… what exactly this fear is. What you are afraid of…"

He gave another soft yet pained chuckle as he heard his masters words. It is true he had suffered his whole life, and he would gladly suffer it all over again if it meant saving this boy… no… this mans life. Noticing a tear in Ciels eye, he recalled all of the danger that they had been through together, and he couldn't help but reach out a gloved finger to wipe it away.

"…fear in your tears, and it's clear that you just can't accept me for who that I truly am."

He closed his eyes.

"Turning away from this pain, disarrayed…"

He remembered his true form, recalling how hideous it was, cringing at the very thought of it.

"…as this ugly face burns down in flames."

He stroked Ciels cheek, looking over his small form and taking in every detail for the very first time. Such purity. Innocence. Beauty, even.

"…all I ask is for me to be free. For _us_ to be free."

Ciel slowly shook his head as he heard those final words, wondering what was going through his butlers mind. What was troubling him so? The fear in his eyes grew even more as he was afraid to lose Sebastian. To lose his only friend. The one he loved… because despite everything, he loved this demon with all his heart and soul.

"W-What do you mean, Sebastian? What are you saying?"

Sebastian hung his head as he closed his eyes.

"This person that you see before you… this mask… you would hate me if you were to see what I truly looked like, my lord."

He turned away.

"You would despise me."

Ciel began to shake his head faster, teeth clenched with a sudden burst of fear and rage and he sat upright with his fists folded tightly. He couldn't lose him. Not now.

"I'll… I'LL HATE YOU IF YOU GO AWAY! DO YOU HEAR ME, SEBASTIAN!?"

Ciels eyes were suddenly cloaked in tears as he held tight to the back of his beloved demon butler. He wept into his tailcoat as he felt his heart breaking even further than it already had.

"Y-you said forever. You promised… you promised…"

Sebastian was frozen with shock. These words… were they really coming from Ciels mouth? He had never spoken to him in such a way. Did he really care as much as cared for him…? For the first time in what seemed like centuries, the demon butler let lose tear.

"…Ciel…"

He turned around, taking the young Phantomhive master into a strong yet gentle embrace.

"I will never leave you… never."

**Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed and/or want a part 2, please leave a review. : )**


End file.
